


Years later

by jasmina22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmina22/pseuds/jasmina22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Grown Prince Viserys wins a tourney and crowns Queen Elia Queen of Love and Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt at ASOIAF kink meme: _AU: Growing up, Viserys heard all about Harrenhal. After he won his first tourney, where King Rhaegar is present, partly because mother-figures are always the most beautiful women, ever, and partly because Viserys is snarky and petty, Viserys crowns his good-sister the Queen of Love and Beauty. Everybody, save one person, finds the gesture sweet. "It's not so easy to stomach when the shoe on the other foot, now, is it brother?”_

Viserys had been too young to remember the happenings at the Harrenhal tourney, but he knew everything about it either way. Even though nobody liked to speak about it, somehow he found out the whole story, asking Lady Ashara and Ser Barristan and even Rhaegar and Elia, though they both changed the subject quickly.

It wasn’t until he was speaking with the new Maester from the Citadel, until Viserys finally found out the truth horrible truth. His brother, then the Crown Prince, Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark as a Queen of Love and Beauty, with Elia in attendance.

He told the new Maester that was the stupidest thing he ever heard, because everybody knew Queen Elia was the best woman. Ever since his mother died, during the war, giving birth to his sister, Elia helped Viserys. She had been there when he was sick or scared of something, she taught him .

Disbelieving, calling the Maester a liar, then 11-year-old Prince Viserys, stormed to his brother, King Rhaegar, to find out the truth. Since Rhaegar was in a council, Ser Arys didn’t let him in, so Viserys went to ask Queen Elia. Surprisingly, Elia told him the Maester hadn’t been lying to him.

Viserys vowed that day he would win a tourney and crown his good-sister a Queen of Love and Beauty, to show his brother how foolish and stupid he had been, because everybody knew Elia was the best.

It was almost six years later, six years in which Viserys learnt from the best of knights, until finally there was a Tourney and he won, unhorsing every one of his teachers, and some Lords he met for the first time. But finally there was a crown in his hands, and he rode to the Queen, his beloved good-sister Elia.

Viserys saw her smile and thank him, as everybody around were clapping and cheering, and he felt like the best of them all, felt like a hero. Viserys felt his smile only grow, as he saw his brother’s strained smile and narrowed eyes.

Later, when Viserys was being helped out of his armor, his squire babbling about how lovely it was he gave the crown to Queen Elia, how everybody cheered for him, his brother walked in, cutting the boy’s speech.

“You didn’t have to do that,” the King stated calmly, his eyes trained on Viserys.

“Of course I did, they told me to pick to most beautiful and kind woman, and the Queen is all that.” Viserys saw Rhaegar’s face twist, calm mask slipping away, but he carried on regardless. “It is not my fault you made a mistake all those years ago.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rhaegar’s voice was still low, calm, even if there was rage clouding his eyes. Rage and jealousy, Viserys realized.

“Maybe not. But it’s not so easy to stomach, when the show is on the other foot, now, is it, brother?” With that, Viserys walked out of the tent, leaving his King alone with his helpless rage.


End file.
